james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Annaaira
Question about the previously posted picture of yours / Вопрос уже опубликованные фотографии ваших Hello, I would like to know if you have any pictures similar to the one found here: File:Нейтири....png? It is very nice, well done. I'm using Google Translate for writing in Russian, in case you are having trouble reading the English Translation. It is found below. Thank you Русский перевод для вашего удобства: Здравствуйте, я хотела бы знать, если у Вас есть фотографии похожи на одну найти здесь: Файл: Нейтири .... PNG? Это очень приятно, хорошо сделал. Я использую Google Translate для написания на русском языке, в случае если вы испытываете проблемы с чтением перевода на английский язык, приведенной выше.Спасибо 18:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Песня Солнечного Феникса Я - Солнечный Феникс, я птица огня, '' ''Я дочь всемогущей стихии... '' ''Не понять вам, друзья, не познать вам меня. '' ''Одиноко чертаю стихи я О том, как умею я гордо летать, О том, как ловлю вдохновенья поток... О том, о чем можете вы лишь мечтать - '' ''И о том, что крылатый - всегда одинок... 71.250.154.171 You can find a lot of marvellous pictures, posters and screenshorts on devianart.com. This is very useful page, if you want to know, what the people think about "Avatar"... And sorry for my English. I'm not very good student, and English classes are not the most popular in my university. Thanks for patience. HELLO!) Рада встретить русского человека здесь!!!) удивлена была, увидев знакомые буквы под добавленными изображениями) HELLO!) И я тоже очень рада! А то все инглиш да инглиш... =))) Ты откуда? И кто, если уж на то пошло? Будем знакомы :) В общем) меня зовут Аня, здесь под именем Hufwe, и я из Нижнего Новгорода. в личном кабинете вроде должно появится то, что я внесла изменения в твой User talk, так что милости просим на мою страницу) а ты как, чего и откуда здесь?=) С большим удовольствием! =) Какое совпадение... А я тоже Аня! =))) Только из Новосибирска. А здесь я оказалась по чистой случайности - посмотрев фильм, жутко заболела "Аватаром", и тут же принялась разбираться в тамошней флоре и фауне (все-таки биолог, как-никак...). Ну, а там и до регистрации дело дошло. Классный сайт, мне нравится. Правда, английский и сплошь английский меня несколько удручает, так что подписи к картинкам я ставлю только на великом и могучем! А ты здесь как появилась? от тезки =) о да..) фильм великолепен!!! я когда впервые увидела трейлер (он был без единого слова), подумала что это что-то не совсем интересное, какие-то синие непонятные человечки.. потом трейлер приобрел речь, да и многие стали говорить об этом фильме, что там супер-технологии, что это будет прорыв в кинематографе.. вот тут уже появился интерес, но больше посмотреть на новое и непривычное) а вот когда я посмотрела этот фильм, то была просто поражена - как будто на самом деле там побывала и все это существует!) создать такой мир с нуля просто невообразимо!) короче фильм зацепил как никакой� и никогда!)) попала вконтакте в какую-то группу, где была ссылка на эту Wiki, и вот я тут) тяжеловато конечно, что все на английском, приходится напрягать все свои познания в этом языке)))) так что в основном читаю здесь и редко что-то пишу, дабы не позориться))))))) о, я тоже внесла свой вклад в new images, правда единственный раз, добавив нарисованную мной Neytiri) Аналогично... А я вот, когда увидела трейлер (правда, уже озвученный и переведенный...)... В общем, моя сестренка мне сказала, что вот, вскоре выйдет какой-то там "Аватар", а я тут же наморщила нос - у меня с этим словом самая лучшая ассоциация приравнивалась к мультсериалу про последнего мага воздуха, а худшая - с каким-то недолепленным фильмом (даже не помню, кто его состряпал), который я разок глянула - и тут же забыла. Но когда я увидела... это... и услышала... это... и подо мной промелькнул ТОРУК!!! (просто балдею от этой птички!) - то я поняла, что костьми на этом самом месте лягу, но посмотрю этот фильм! Правда, мне не хватило терпения, и я-таки глянула сперва пиратскую версию, но даже пиратка, страшная, кое-как снятая, с отвратительной озвучкой - попросту загнала меня под пол. Размазала и закопала. Мне вообще-то редко нравятся какие-либо фильмы - по-настоящему нравятся, без всяких там скидок! - и "Аватар" стал первым за много-много месяцев, что по-настоящему мне понравился, так что я, похватав хвост в зубы, тут же помчалась в кинотеатр - смотреть в 3Д!!! А-а-а.... Такая класснятина! Правда, многие люди тут же начали обвинять его во всех смертных грехах, говорить, что фуфло, что плагиат... торука на них нет... снова я =) Ой, а мне понравились сами Na'vi)) такие они, на мой взгляд, необыкновенно красивые!) да и вся планета классная! светится!..)) жаль, что в 3D посмотрела фильм только один раз.. а тут встречала некоторых иностранных индивидов, кто чуть ли не 20 раз кино посещал)) жду-не дождусь режиссерской версии!!) вот тогда оторвусь - засмотрю до дыр!)) да.. много я читала негатива в рунете.. кто писал, что ушел с начала фильма, кто то, что идея не нова и чуть ли не с самой заставки "20 век фокс" знали как будет развиваться фильм и чем закончится.. Угу... Как я люблю приговаривать: не нравится - не ешьте. Никто не просит ходить на фильм, если не нравится. По мне - фильм замечательный, и пусть похож на "Покахонтас" или "Танцы с волками" - ну и что? Гений режиссера не в том, чтобы создать нечто абсолютно новое. Гений - в том, чтобы приевшееся старое преподнести так, что оно засветилось и заиграло красками, став тем, что люди ЗАХОТЯТ смотреть! Так что всем, кто хает "Аватар", я говорю лишь то, что Кэмерон отнюдь не сидит у каждого кинотеатра и не упрашивает сходить на этот фильм. Идут лишь те, кто хочет. Все остальные - бога ради, смотрите другие фильмы! А я вот уже раз на сто точно посмотрела "Аватар" - у нас в сетке сидит неплохая версия, а если смотреть в небольшом формате, то вообще - как будто в кинотеатре! И сама я на 3Д два раза сходила - что, учитывая, что последние пять лет я была в кино от силы раза два, само по себе - феномен! =))) с праздничком! ;) да мне вообще кажется, что только людей, не умеющих мечтать из-за того, что у них каменное сердце и очерствевшая душа, не может зацепить этот фильм.. людей, не умеющих сопереживать, не видящих и не слышащих глубже красивой картинки не затронет эта история.. ну и пусть, что все придумано и сделано на компьютере, но ведь речь идет об удивительно правильных вещах!.. эээх.. как же все-таки материальны стали люди.. я вот тоже могу сказать, что знала как закончится фильм, и это потому что ОЧЕНЬ ХОТЕЛА, чтобы он завершился именно так) как можно желать чего-то другого, когда уже по уши влюбилась в эту планету, существ, обитающих на ней, и в тот образ жизни, который они ведут)) да уж, нечего сказать, Камерон просто супер-молодец!!!) так и хочется уже продолжения, которое, я надеюсь, он изобретет)) никто не смог создать такой шедевр, вот теперь и захлебываются своей завистливой ядовитой слюной, обвиняя "Аватар" во всем, в чем только можно. п.с. С нашим женским днем! ;) Hufwe 22:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC)User:Hufwe Поддерживаю! Всеми лапами, хвостом, а еще ушами. =) За картинки спасибо - второй у меня еще не было. Да и вообще, мне кажется, что за последнее время люди стали гораздо суше и ироничнее, чем когда-либо. Им подавай "Повелитель бури", про Ирак, а не сказку про загадочную Пандору, на которую им всем, если честно, плевать, потому что они знают, что это неправда, а вот Ближний Восток с его нефтью - это да, это надо... Буш заварил кашу, а нам всем расхлебывать нужно. Ну, да не суть дела. В общем, по-моему, "Аватар" просто загнобили. Ну, как наших олимпийцев в Ванкувере. Типа, решили, что и так уже самый кассовый фильм всех времен и народов, нечего еще и "Оскаров" ему подкидывать. ПОДСТАВА! И, кстати, хоть и запоздало - тоже с Восьмым марта! =))) про Оскар посмотрела я повтор вручения Оскаров, че-то какая-то сомнительная церемония.. я что-то даже про фильм "повелитель бури" и не слышала пока его не наградили во всех возможных номинациях.. ох уж эти фильмы про войну.. надо кинокритикам наши советские военные фильмы показать, раз им так нравится эта тема.. да и то, в наших старых военных фильмах любовь и дружба на первом плане, а война - это то, что разрушает все светлое.. а в их - война это круто.. все равно, лучший фильм определяет зритель! и собранная по всему миру сумма это подтверждает. ну на какой еще фильм люди ходили по 5, 10, а то и больше раз?.. думаю, что это не про "the hurt locker".. Хм... оцените, пожалуйста! http://dreamworlds.ru/tvorchestvo/proza/41213-istoriya-odnogo-ikrana-chast-1.html Это пока только первая часть, но я уже написала вторую, и планирую доделывать третью... хочется узнать мнение. А насчет "Оскара"... да бред это, честное слово! Им просто захотелось сенсации, чего-нибудь этакого, необычного, хотя ежам было понятно, что "Аватара" нельзя сравнивать с "Повелителем бури"! Я, конечно, последний не смотрела, но подозреваю, что это типичный боевик про то, какие талибы плохие, а американские солдаты - все из себя такие брутальные мученики, идущие умирать ради родной страны! Я, конечно, не спорю, может, в чем-то они и правы, но какого черта американские солдаты делают в Ираке, за столько тысяч километров от пресловутой "родной земли"... Так что, как мне кажется, фильм проигрывает уже изначально - в идейном смысле. На Пандоре, по крайней мере, все было просто и понятно: колонизаторы, а-ля ранние американцы, учуяли, что где-то "в далекой-предалекой галактике" есть, чем поживиться, и тут же похватали руки в ноги и понеслись, как намазанные скипидаром. Причем, наслушавшись ужастиков о древнем фильме "Чужие", не желая стать кормом для всяких чудищ и умереть, не исполнив волю Корпорации, захватили с собой целый багаж всяческого оружия - в типично американском стиле! Но, по крайней мере, они ехали в совершенно незнакомый мир, не подозревая, что там их уже "ждет" целый народ... А тут... Короче, тут уже вмешалась политика. Класс!) Мне понравилось!) интересно было посмотреть эту сцену со стороны икрана) жду продолжения! даже стало немного жаль, что фильм "Аватар" снят не по книге, а то я ну ооочень люблю читать!) в книгах все более детально, прописаны все мелочи, чувства и эмоции героев.. а если это сделано хорошо, то при прочтении все ощущается и рисуется картина в воображении) так интересно смотреть свой собственный фильм) я тут недавно начала читать сценарий фильма в оригинале, но что-то не намного продвинулась - тяжеловато идет, т.к на другом языке и все в общих чертах.. вот бы книгу и по-больше! она бы моментально перешла в разряд моих любимых и была бы немедленно зачитана от корочки до корочки!)) Hufwe 19:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Правда?.. Честно, понравилось? Я рада... Вообще рада! Кстати, на том же сайте уже выложена вторая часть и модерируется третья. =) А насчет книги - ведь Кэмерон обещал выпустить предысторию "Аватара"... так хочу почитать! Ведь это действительно очень интересно: как впервые встретились с Оматикайя, как училась их языку Грэйс, как складывались отношения Джейка с Томом... Блин, так все интересно! А тут еще летом в кино выйдет полная версия "Аватара", с вырезанными сценами...У-у-у-уху-у-у! здОрово, здОрово, здОрово!)) честно-честно� понравилось!) вот только что вторую часть прочитала, третью оставлю на сладкое, да и бежать надо - себя в порядок приводить, а то завтра стану на год старше)) так интересно!! прочитала и как будто посмотрела кусочек фильма с новой функцией - ощущение эмоций (словно косичкой с текстом соеденилась!). чувства икрана бесподобны! когда они летают, то как будто летишь с ними, а от его переживаний сжимается сердце.. в фильме я как-то не зацепилась за эмоциональный момент, когда Джейк меняет икрана на торука.. а здесь стало больно вместе с ним.. вернусь домой и буду третью часть читать) Hufwe 10:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Правда?.. Ю-ху!.. *танцую джигу, даром что отродясь танцевать не умела!* Ура-ура-ура! Я, честно говоря, никогда не писала фанфики, и "Полет судьбы" и "История одного икрана" стали для меня чем-то поистине сверхнормальным, а тут - такая оценка! =))) Я просто таю... Щас, выскребу себя из-под стола... Фу-у-ух. Ну ладненько. Значит, стоит ждать второй части "Аватара" и снова писать от лица торуков, икранов и танаторов! =) Я, кстати, хочу написать еще один фанфик, от лица танатора, но пока что нет подходящих идей, поэтому и молчу. Однако, как состряпаю - тут же дам ссылочку! =) Надеюсь, прочтете и скажете мне, что я не полный бездарь. новый день! уфф.. наконец-то этот день закончился.. не понимаю почему день рождение нагоняет на меня такую тоску, вроде праздник, значит радоваться надо, да только отчего-то до глубины души грустно, и вроде не от того, что еще один год прошел.. ну да ладно.. я дочитала историю от икрана) эх, жаль, что так все быстро закончилось, хотелось бы по-дольше побыть в этом сказочном мире) молодец, что написала это!) может действительно стоит написать еще что-нибудь, например, от лица Сезе..? пофантазировать о том как они встретились с Нейтири, как проводили время до появления Джейка, раскрыть через нее внутренний мир ее хозяйки..? было бы интересно заглянуть в него) а может быть танатор, которого позвала Эйва, и тот, что пришел на помощь Нейтири..? и что потом случилось с их связью..? =) Hufwe 22:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Неужели?.. День Рождения? Серьезно? Ну тогда поздравляю! Конечно, для женщины это не такой уж и праздник (дела, говорю, как двухсотлетняя старуха!), но все равно - жизнь продолжается! И, кстати, у нас устанавливается явная телепатия: не далече, чем вчера я начала третий фанфик - от лица танатора! Того самого, что гонял Джейка по лесу, а потом вез на себе Нейтири! Я просто решила попытаться сделать его несколько более глубоким персонажем, чем он видится в фильме. Не знаю, что получится... но, как напишу, дам знать! Надеюсь, понравится! =))) жду! спасибо за поздравление) ох, ох, ох, уже хочется почитать!!))) я, кстати, только что закончила читать сценарий фильма на русском) если заитересует, то вот ссылочка на него - http://na-vi.ru/about-avatar-movie/avatar-scenario/1180.html после прочтения более полно увиделась картина мира Пандоры - это было здорово)) просто требую уже режиссерскую версию!!!) о танаторе - Куорич убивает его в конце, а это очень жаль.. было бы мощно оставить самого сильного наземного хищника за Нейтири, а так она осталась без своего зверя.. хотя, в конце сценария она беременна, и возможно ей не придется ни летать, ни ездить..) (а вот в фильме этого специфичного момента я не углядела..) Hufwe 12:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) У-у-у... Так я это читала! Я вообще давно на "На-ви.ру" сижу, и даже успела четыре статьи туда пропихнуть. =) Классный сценарий, серьезно. Я даже скопировала его к себе, в вордовском варианте, и отредактировала, чтоб все красиво было, и теперь, порой, почитываю. Столько, оказывается, вырезанных сцен было, я прямо в шоке! Особенно жаль, что убрали смерть Цу'Тэя и захват власти в Адских Вратах аватарами - иначе, по фильму, получается, что они как бы само собой разумеется перешли на сторону На'Ви, при этом даже пальцем о палец не стукнув. И еще неплохо бы увидеть Землю будущего, какой ее представил Кэмерон. Удручающая картинка, зато, может быть, хотя бы заставит людей призадуматься... В общем, жду не дождусь лета и режиссерской версии фильма! Еще сорок минут кайфа... м-м-м... прямо облизнуться хочется! А по поводу танатора: я хочу исправить то, что было... вернее, то, что нам показалось. http://dreamworlds.ru/tvorchestvo/proza/42095-vremya-otdavat-dolgi-chast-1.html Вот, начало истории. И... у меня вот возник вопрос: если икран погиб, а всадник выжил, может этот всадник запечатлеть другого? И наоборот? Или у них связь пожизненная, такая, что после смерти первого партнера больше уже ничего не выйдет?.. У-у-ух... скорее бы второй "Аватар" вышел... размышления.. прочитала начало истории) ух, как интересно!!) конечно же жду продолжения! а на счет цахейлу я в смятении.. так много мыслей бродит, сейчас попытаюсь выстроить их в логическую цепочку. по законам мира Пандоры икраны сами выбирают своих наездников во время икнимайя, пытаясь их убить. но На'ви в плане зверей не моногамны - они соединяются с лошадями, для народа икраны не единственное средство передвижения, тогда как на каждого баньши приходится только один спутник. Нейтири: «Икран не лошадь. После создания цахейлу, икран всю жизнь будет летать только с одним Охотником.» но тут возникает вопрос о связи Джейка и торука.. у Джейка же уже тогда был крылатый друг. конечно, торук не икран, но тоже создание летающее и, возможно, имеющий право выбирать.. не совсем понятно - была ли это Эйва, подтолкнувшая великого хищника расслабиться, предоставить связь и покатать на своей спине охотника, ради спасения планеты, или же, был выбор самого торука, случившийся еще тогда, когда он гонялся за Джейком и Нейтири..? (он ведь пытался его убить) если рассматривать второй вариант, то получается, что есть возможность обрести нового спутника. но даже, если это был первый расклад то, по моему мнению, Великая Мать восстановит утерянное, т.к духи убитых придут к ней, а она сохраняет баланс всего живого.. Hufwe 20:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Может быть... Но все равно не понятно! Как тогда регулируется все это дело? Конечно, подразумевается, что после смерти икрана всадник обычно тоже погибает - летать На'Ви еще не выучились, напрасно куда-то прошляпили вторую пару передних конечностей... =) Однако - несчастные случаи, старость, болезнь? Неужели все настолько сурово? А вот о торуке... Я думаю, когда он гнался за Джейком, это было не то же самое, что он пытался его убить. Убить-то пытался, но чисто из гастрономических интересов. Палулукан тоже, по сути, пытался это сделать, но выбрал все-таки Нейтири. Так что все как-то запутанно... и сложно! Надо ждать вторую часть. Кэмерон сказал, в ней куда больше будет про культуру Народа и их обычаи. Возможно, и насчет этих вот нюансов нас просветят... Кстати: http://dreamworlds.ru/tvorchestvo/proza/43123-to-vo-chto-ty-verish-chast-1.html Судя по комментариям, получилось не так страшно, как казалось! =) о непостижимом Ну наверное мне просто хочется верить в то, что Торук неспроста гонялся за Джейком и заметил в нем то, за что семена дерева души отметили его))) да и наверное хочется верить в божество, в невообразимый поток энергии, где хранится информация обо всем, что когда-то было, что есть и что будет.. которая трансформируется в живых существ, накапливает опыт и возвращается обратно.. и это здорово, что планета сформировалась таким образом, что возможно прямое соединение мысленных потоков разных видов между собой и с самим энергетическим центром..) у нас такое "подключение" зовется экстрасенсорикой, и если бы все люди могли "видеть" и "слышать" не обычными чувствами, то история человечества была бы иной, а пока только научно-технический прогресс)) даже как-то жаль, что все у нас так.. а что касается Кэмерона, то может он видит все иначе, и во втором фильме покажет нам нечто за гранью воображения, лишь бы как можно полнее раскрыл то, что непонятно..)) о культуре Нави действительно хочется узнать по-больше) отчитываюсь о прочитанном рассказе "То, во что ты веришь": мне понравилось) и удивительно, и зававно, и печально - и все там, где должно быть. Ух, давно не виделись! Что-то сайт быстро меняется... Следить не успеваешь! А тут еще и новый трейлер по фильму... я просто в экстаз впала, когда увидела! Вернее, услышала. Такая музыка... Обожаю ее!